Under The Cat's Paw/Part 4
"That was a wonderful story that serves as a testimony of your faith, Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf appreciates your being able to tell it." "You honestly think it was the Almighty who saved him that day?" Snappy said, not believing what he was hearing. "I smurf you anything it was that silver-fanged growler that saved him." "Yes, but how would you know that the Almighty wasn't behind having the silver-fanged growler smurfing into the village like that?" Nat asked. "I'm just glad that Tapper survived to smurf that tale to us, that's all," Slouchy said. "Now we just need to find out where this kitty smurfs from so he can smurf him home, right, Tapper?" Sassette asked. "This smurf has a feeling that we won't need to go far in order to do that, Sassette," Empath said. Suddenly they heard a young female voice calling, "Annabelle, where are you?" The kitten responded to the sound of the name being called and ran to meet her mistress, a young girl who went out into the forest with her father. Annabelle leaped into the young girl's arms upon her arrival. "Oh, Annabelle, you naughty little girl, don't ever run on me like that again," the little girl scolded. "Papa and I have searched the entire forest looking for you. You could have been lost or hurt, and then who will look after you when you do?" "Come on, Leandra, it's time for us to bring Annabelle home," the father said. "Coming, Papa," the young girl said as she carried her young kitten with her. She took a brief look back as if she thought that there was someone else in the forest with her kitten where she found her, but all she could see was nobody there. She then raced after her father to keep up with him. The six Smurfs peered out of the bush they were hiding behind. "Well, it appears that Annabelle has a home in which she will be smurfed as a happy healthy young cat," Tapper said. "Only time will tell what will become of her, Tapper," Empath said. "Other than that, this has been one happy reunion for the kitten and her owner." "If only she knew that we would smurf after her kitten if it was ever hurt," Nat said. "Yeah, like the Smurfs would want to have another cat smurfing around their village like Azrael, Nat," Snappy said. "This kitten's nothing like Azrael, Snap," Sassette said. "You're just jealous because she's got a good home to smurf to." "I'm just more worried about having a kitten trying to smurf along with Puppy," Slouchy said. "If you think smurfing care of Azrael by himself is bad enough, imagine trying to smurf care of both pets." "We'll try to manage things, as long as we have the protection of the Almighty that Tapper believes in, wouldn't you agree?" Empath asked Tapper. "Indeed we would, Empath," Tapper said. "Let's smurf back home now, shall we?" THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Under The Cat's Paw chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles